


Rock of Ages

by HalocusGrim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalocusGrim/pseuds/HalocusGrim
Summary: Ezreal and Taric finally get some alone time after a close call. Taric saves Ezreal's life, and Ezreal has to thank him for it somehow...





	

Sweat poured down Ezreal’s face. He’d been separated from the others, and he knew he was being stalked. His feet pounded the dirt as he ran as fast as he could, trying to make his way back to his team’s Nexus before being caught. He rounded a corner, and there…was Varus, waiting for him. The demonic archer loosed the arrow he had conjured, a black bolt heading straight for Ezreal’s heart. Ez threw up his hands, futilely trying to protect himself. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Nothing happened. He allowed himself to open one eye. A tall figure blocked his view, a smoking shield raised high.

“T…Taric?” Ezreal gasped. At the last moment, Taric had deflected the arrow with his shield. “You…saved me.”

Taric glanced over his shoulder, back at Ezreal, his long hair traveling along his shoulders. “Think nothing of it,” he smiled, then turned back to the assailant.

Varus smirked. “Hmph, I guess pretty boys do look out for each other. Don’t worry, Taric, I’ll have my prize soon enough.”

“Ezreal,” Taric said.

“Yes?”

“Let’s do this.” Ezreal nodded, preparing himself for battle.

***

The dust of the battle had begun to settle. Ezreal and Taric walked through their home base as they waited for the inevitable light to come and bring them back to their home planes. They wandered to a small building, walking amongst tall pillars supporting an overhanging awning.

“Taric, I…wanted to thank you again,” Ezreal said, almost whispering. Taric turned to him, slightly surprised.

“Ezreal, you aren’t usually this soft-spoken.” Ezreal laughed, a staccato chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” This time, Taric laughed.

“My apologies, Ezreal. I was merely…taken aback.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Ezreal rolled his eyes.

“You…are welcome. I was only doing my duty, but…you are welcome, all the same.” Taric turned his head, as if listening to something in the distance.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing…it’s quiet. Everyone else must have left already.”

“So…we’re alone.” Taric turned back to Ezreal and nodded. Ezreal felt Taric’s penetrative stare and immediately blushed at the thoughts he realized he had been entertaining.

“Something wrong, Ezreal?”

“N-no, I…just wanted to…to…”

“To what?” Taric’s gaze had not left Ezreal, and Ezreal could feel his face growing hotter.

“To…thank you.”

“But you have thanked me! And I said you were very welcome. You are acting quite strange today. Did you get hit when I wasn’t looking?”

“No, I wanted to thank you in a…different way. A more personal way. But I’m not sure how to—“ Ezreal was cut off as Taric gingerly took hold of Ezreal’s chin and put his lips to Ez’s. Taric’s kiss was soft and gentle. Ezreal let himself go, relishing the kiss. After a moment, Taric pulled back.

“Is that what you meant?” Ezreal stammered, but he wasn’t able to form any words. He was a mess. He had always found Taric attractive, but he never thought he would get the chance to ever express how he felt. There was always three other people leering over his shoulder, there was always someone to fight, but all he wanted was—

Taric leaned in again, kissing Ezreal. Ezreal wrapped his arms around Taric’s neck, pulling him in. He could feel Taric’s hands sliding up his sides, then gently but firmly pushing him against the pillar he had been standing by. Taric pushed his body into Ezreal’s, rubbing up against him. Ezreal could feel Taric’s growing erection rubbing against his. Ezreal broke their kiss and reached down, rubbing Taric’s cock through his pants.

“Do you want this?” Taric asked in a low whisper. Ezreal blushed hard and nodded. Taric smiled in response. “In time.”

His hands went to Ezreal’s pants, unfastening them and pulling them down around Ezreal’s ankles. Taric dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Ezreal’s dick. Ezreal let out a moan and rolled his head back against the pillar. Ezreal ran his hands through Taric’s hair as Taric blew him, wrapping his fingers around the luxurious mane. He lightly pushed on the back of Taric’s head, and Taric responded in kind, bobbing back and forth with the motion of Ezreal’s hand. This continued for a few minutes, until eventually, the pleasure was a bit too much, and Ezreal stopped Taric’s head.

“S-stop…” Ezreal moaned.

“What’s wrong?” Taric asked.

Ezreal laughed nervously. “I, uh…I’m going to come if you keep up with that.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Taric flashed a surprisingly mischievous smile.

“Stand up.” Taric obeyed, and Ezreal undid Taric’s pants, letting them drop to the ground. He squatted onto the ground, cradling Taric’s dick in a hand. He placed his tongue on the base of the dick, slowly moving it up to the head. He glanced up at Taric as he did so, looking into his eyes.

Once he had reached the head, Ezreal wrapped his lips around it. He played with the head for a bit, licking and sucking on it, before taking the shaft into his mouth completely. Taric expressed his pleasure, moaning and breathing heavily. Ezreal removed Taric’s dick from his mouth momentarily.

“Why, Taric, I expected you to be much more stoic!” It was his turn to flash a devilish grin as Taric laughed. He was about to continue blowing Taric when he was stopped. Taric gingerly lifted Ezreal to his feet.

“Turn around,” Taric said. Ezreal nodded, turning around and leaning against the pillar. Taric pushed himself against Ezreal, his dick rubbing against Ezreal’s ass.

“Again…do you want this?”

“Of course I do.”

“Tell me.” Ezreal looked back into Taric’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Then I must comply.” Ezreal started with a snappy comeback, but he was cut off as Taric pushed the head of his dick inside of him. He gasped at the sudden sensation and leaned against the pillar. Taric continued to push, the length of his cock entering Ezreal, who moaned loudly. Taric thrusted against Ezreal, slowly, allowing Ezreal to experience every inch in aching detail.

Taric’s mind had been racing this entire time. He had always had feelings for Ezreal, but always assumed the explorer would never be interested in him. He had contented himself as being Ezreal’s protector. Guarding him allowed Taric to be close to him, but he had no idea that Ezreal was harboring these feelings for Taric as well. He pushed deep inside Ezreal, appreciating the vocal response he was getting. Ezreal was gorgeous, and Taric relished the chance to explore every inch of his body.

Ezreal continued to moan. It felt amazing. He continued to buckle against the pillar until eventually he was almost at a ninety degree angle to it and felt like he was clinging to it for dear life. 

“F…fu…ck…Taric…” Ezreal moaned. Suddenly, Taric stopped.

“Are you…comfortable?” He asked. Suddenly, Ezreal realized the position he was in and how painful it had become.

“Uh…not…not quite,” Ezreal stammered back. Before he knew what was happening, Taric grabbed him across the waist and swung him around. Taric leaned against the pillar and slid down it to a sitting position. Now a very surprised Ezreal was riding Taric.

“Wow, you’re…wow, that was a lot.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah! No, I’m fine, just…surprised.”

“Feel free to continue when you feel comfortable.” Ezreal glanced back at Taric and saw he was quite amused by the situation.

“You’re hilarious.” Ezreal turned to face Taric, then settled back onto his dick. They breathed a sigh of pleasure in unison as Ezreal rode Taric’s dick. Taric soon discovered that Ezreal was a bit rougher than he had been, vigorously using Taric’s cock. Pleasure coursed through Taric’s body, and he could feel himself edging closer to climax. He pushed forward, laying Ezreal on his back, then stroked his dick while kneeling over Ezreal, who rubbed his own dick. Taric groaned as he came, shooting onto Ezreal’s chest.

“Fuck…that was…so hot!” Ezreal exclaimed. He ran his hand through Taric’s come, wetting his hand, then used it as lubricant, stroking his dick. Soon, he too was groaning, shooting a load onto himself.

For a moment, there was silence, broken only by their labored breathing. Taric felt a small pang of sadness. In a short time, the light would come and whisk them both away. Who knows when they would see each other again? He wished he could make this moment last forever. He supposed he would have to settle with making this last as long as he could. He leaned down to kiss Ezreal when, suddenly, the two of them heard a noise.

Clapping.

They both turned. Diana was there, applauding lightly. With her was a very surprised Graves, as well as Vel’koz, who was furiously taking notes.

“I do not believe I understood the final part of the ritual,” Vel’koz stated.

“Vel’koz,” an annoyed Diana replied. “It wasn’t a ritual, it was…you know what, never mind.”

Ezreal’s face was completely red, as was Taric’s.

“I…thought you all were gone!” Ezreal cried.

“Well, uh…we thought you were gone,” replied Graves. “But hey, we won, I guess that’s cause for celebration, right?” He chuckled as Ezreal and Taric quickly dressed themselves. “Hey, ah, let’s leave these two horny rabbits for a bit, huh?” Diana nodded, and followed Graves, with Vel’koz trailing behind them.

Ezreal, still blushing, looked to Taric. “I…um…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen. But…"

Taric looked to him. “But?”

“But…it was really good. Really, really good.” Taric smiled.

“I agree. Let us hope…we meet on the battlefield again.

_…soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this "Role Reversal." Get it? Cause you'd expect the tank to be better at taking it...never mind.
> 
> BUT GET IT? ROCK OF AGES? CAUSE CRYSTALS I GUESS??
> 
> Anyway I wanted something more loving and tender (but still dirty) after my last fic, so please enjoy!


End file.
